Codename: Kids On Popstar
by metasgirl
Summary: What would happen if Wally and Kuki crashed on Popstar? Find out!
1. E stands for EMPTY!

**A/N: I didn't make Wally's voice different cuz now it'll be easier to read.**

"C'mon Wally! Lets go!" Kuki tugged on Wally's sleeve.

"Where are you dragging me, you stupid girl?" Wally complained.

"We're going to the moon!"

"WHAT!"

"Just c'mon!" Kuki eventually got Wally into the spaceship.

"Okay, fine. Now let me out!" Wally yelled.

"Fine." Kuki said. "But you'll make me very sad."

"As if I care." Wally walked over to the window. "Augh! We're already in space."

"Ha ha." Kuki giggled.

"Ah whatever." Wally slumped down in a chair. "Why are we going to the moon anyways?"

"Be-CAUSE, silly, Numbuh One told me to." Kuki said.

"Uh-huh." Wally mumbled. "Hey, did you fill the spaceship up with fuel?"

"No…but we have enough!" Kuki said.

"But we just used the ship for a giant mission yesterday…" Wally walked over to the dash. "KUKI! We're ALMOST EMPTY!"

"No! See, the E stands for Enough!" Kuki said.

"NO YOU GOOFBALL, IT STANDS FOR EMPTY!" Wally yelled.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME!" Kuki screamed, tears gathering in her eyes. She started to sob.

"Aw, jeez, I'm sorry, but WE ARE GONNA CRASH!" Wally yelled. And with that, the two crashed down on an unfamiliar planet.


	2. TalkingTrees?

"Uhhhh…where are we…?" Wally groaned, rubbing the top of his head.

"I dunno, but it's a pretty planet!" Kuki squealed. "Look at these flowers Wally!"

"Cruddy flowers." Wally kicked them.

"WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME?" Kuki cried, running off into the forest nearby.

"KUKI!" Wally chased her.

"Oof!" Kuki tripped on a rock and lay there crying.

"Kuki! I'm sorry, Kuki." Wally tried to apologize.

"No you aren't…!" Kuki sobbed. "You are always so mean to me…"

"…sorry?" Wally offered.

"Fine! But you have to play rainbow monkey with me for a week when we get back." Kuki said evilly.

"NO! Not those stupid stuffed animals!" Wally screamed.

"Shhh! What's that noise…?" Kuki asked.

"What noise?"

"That noise!" Kuki pointed down into the nearby forest. She ran off.

"Wait Kuki!" Wally cried. "Ugh. Girls." He tore after her.

"Ack!" He bumped into her.

"Shhh! Quiet, Wally!" Kuki whispered. "Listen!" Suddenly the tree in front of them sprang to life.

"Ah! That's. Not. POSSIBLE!" Wally screamed.

"Anything is possible, Wally!" Kuki said, her eyes glowing.

"Whatever." Wally rolled his eyes.

"SEE! YOU ARE SO MEAN!" Kuki cried.

"Jeez, Sorry!" Wally said.

"Uhm, excuse me? I am a talking tree!" The tree said.

"Ah!" Wally jumped.

"WOW! A living tree!" Kuki hugged the tree.

"Tree-hugger…" Wally muttered.

"Waah! You are SO MEAN TO ME WALLY!"

"Sorry!"

"Mr. Tree, can you banish Wally away?" asked the teary-eyed girl.

"I'm sorry, Kuki, but I can't do that." Wally pretended to be the tree.

"WALLY STOP!" Kuki cried.

"Sorry!"

"Is sorry all you can say?" Kuki asked.

"Noooo…" Wally sighed.

"Please Mr. Tree?" Kuki begged.

"…I can't. I can't separate a true love." The tree said.


	3. Pinky!

"SAY WHAT!" Wally screamed.

"Yaaay!" Kuki danced around happily. "Wait…who?"

"You two." The tree said.

"…Uhm…" Wally whispered.

"Uhm what?" Kuki asked.

"…"

"Well…?" Kuki asked.

"Well what?" Wally asked innocently.

"WELL WHY DID YOU SAY UHM?" Kuki yelled.

"Because…there is a pink blob over there." Wally pointed to a pink blob.

"Aww! What do you think it is? It's so cute!" Kuki squealed.

"…Sure." Wally shrugged.

"Aww! Look at it Wally! Isn't it adorable~!" Kuki squealed.

"Poyo." The little blob squealed.

"AWWWW!" Kuki squealed.

"POYOOO!" The blob squealed.

"I'm gonna name you Pinky!" Kuki squealed. "C'mon Wally! Let's play house! I'll be the mommy, you can be the daddy, and Pinky can be the baby!"

"Noooo! I WILL NOT play house with you Kuki! YOU ARE INSANE!" Wally yelled.

"Waah! YOU ARE SO MEAN WALLY!" Kuki sobbed. "C'mon Pinky…let's go play somewhere else!" she scooped up the blob and ran off.

"Aww…Kuki come back!" Wally ran towards Kuki.

"NO! ME AND PINKY ARE GONNA PLAY PRINCESSES!" Kuki yelled.

"...Uhm, Kuki? I think Pinky is a boy." Wally muttered.

"No, it's, no, SHE'S a girl!" Kuki insisted.

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"BOY!"

"GIRL!"

"AUGH! YOU ARE SUCH A STUPID GIRL! IT IS A BOY!" Wally yelled.

"NO! YOU ARE SUCH A MEAN BULLY! IT IS A GIRL!" Kuki screamed.

"Excuse me for intruding, but it is a boy, and his name is Kirby." A mysterious figure said from the forest.

"Oooh! How scary, Wally!" Kuki whispered.

"And who are you?" Wally demanded.

"My name," The figure stepped from the forest. "Is Meta Knight."


End file.
